xenosagafandomcom-20200223-history
Solaris
Solaris is an advanced society in the skies that would manipulate the balance of power and other key events on the surface more directly utilizing advanced technology and manifests from human experiments as a catalyst for that technology. Created in 9164, it was led by Cain, the Gazel Ministry, and, later, Karellen. Solaris resembles a giant flower or dandelion in the sky. Its capital is Etrenank, which resembles a futuristic version of our modern world; everything is automated, people drive hover cars and news and information is broadcast via holograms rather than video monitors or radio receivers. Solaris has an artificial gravity field. Etrenank is draconian society where the elite first-class citizens (called "Gazel") brainwash, enslave, and subjugate the lower class through an elaborate dystopian system involving ID cards, security drones, and immutable castes. Third-class citizens live in a honeycomb of tiny pods, only leaving when it's time to work. If they speak out, they are killed by drones. It is also implied some Solarians speak a different language from the Lambs, and Elly acts as a translator for Fei. Most Solarians are also blonde-haired and blue-eyed. Characters from Solaris All characters who were born in Solaris or have lived in Solaris, either through will or kidnapping. * Gazel Ministry * Emperor Cain * Myyah Hawwa * Karellen * Samson (recent victim, killed during the game) * Elehayym Van Houten (from 9981 to 9999) * Medena Van Houten * Erich Van Houten * Shakhan * Citan Uzuki (Hyuga Ricdeau) (from 9970 to 9996) * Jessie Black (from 9965 to 9990) * Kahran Ramsus * Sigurd Harcourt (from 9983 to 9987) * Maria Balthasar (Maria was born in 9986 in Shevat, kidnapped at an unknown point in time, probably in 9987 by Solaris, and escaped Solaris in 9990) * Claudia Balthasar (9987-9990) * Nikolai Balthasar * Isaac Stone (Isaac Stein) * Racquel Black * Dominia Yizkor (since 9993) * Kelvena * Tolone * Seraphita Xenogears In modern timelines of Xenogears, it is separated from surface via dimensional gates that were put in place to prevent its destruction that had almost occurred in the events 500 years prior in the Great War (Shevat-Solaris War) and subsequently events known as the Diabolos Collapse. Knowledge of Solaris and its existence was then erased from all surface dwellers as an added countermeasure. At one point in the game, Fei Fong Wong becomes Id and completely destroys Solaris in Weltall-Id. It explodes and sinks in the sea. 005.jpg|Id in Weltall-Id begins the attack. 009.jpg|Part of the structure destructs. 017.jpg|Solaris begins to fall. 020.jpg|Solaris collides into the sea and explodes. Soylent System The Soylent System is a huge Solaris plant that was first connected to Karellen's Lab before being moved to the ground. This is the facility where humans are transformed into Wels, and, sometimes, food. Analysis Solaris is a fascist nation that operates under total secrecy. The player initially learns of it through a chance encounter with a woman running covert operations, and soon discovers that it's supplying one of the world's two known countries, Aveh, with advanced weaponry. To the casual observer, the despot Shakhan appears to control the desert country of Aveh, but Solaris' special forces, Gebler, are only aiding him to further their interests. While it initially appears that Solaris is supporting Aveh to help it win its war with Kislev, it is really covertly managing both nations through the use of a religious institution known as the Ethos. On the surface, the Ethos provides both nations with powerful excavated weapons in addition to supplying religious services and aid, but its true purpose is to monitor and control humans of both countries. Solaris uses the religion, the Ethos, to further its agenda. The church was used to establish dominion over deemed lesser beings. The Ethos effectively brainwashes surface dwellers (Lambs) into believing that they're free, while secretly kidnapping its downtrodden and using them for experiments or slave labor in Solaris. The world's nations appear to be free, but Solaris sees them as nothing more than a resource. Solarians are taught to hate, persecute, and discriminate against Lambs, and want to purge and kill them from existence. The endless cycle of war that consumes the lives of the surface dwellers is merely a twig in Solaris' operations. Through this confusion, it is able to control the world's affairs behind the scenes. By bringing in slaves and using the rest of the world's resources, Solarians are able to live peacefully. With such a large pool of free labor, 2nd and 1st class citizens can live hedonistic, fearless lives. With citizens' minds distant from world affairs, the government of Solaris can commit heinous acts without outraging its citizens. With a society divided into classes, Solarian people can't effectively resist. The Lambs’ plight isn't an issue for 2nd class citizens and above because they are isolated from the rest of the world. The military, which is partly made up of surface dwellers could potentially rebel, but even they've been indoctrinated. There is a partnership between the ruling elite. Solaris turn foreigners into mutants and eats them, and commits many abominable acts in the name of "freedom" and "democracy." Citizens of Solaris are intentionally kept ignorant, so they won't notice as an elite few further enrich themselves. Classism * 1st class citizens (Gazels) live privileged lives. They inhabit mansions that often have indentured servants from the surface. Their status and comfortable existence often lead them to ignore or even encourage wrongdoing. Almost all Gazels have blonde hair and blue eyes. They run everything and look down upon the others as if they were cattle. * 2nd class citizens are able to spend the majority of their time indulging in entertainment and materialistic consumerism, because they know that their emperor will constantly enact policies to keep them safe from the barbarous Lambs. Almost all 2nd-class citizens have blonde hair and blue eyes. They fear and loathe the harmless 3rd class citizens while practically worshiping the upper class that oppresses them. * 3rd class citizens (Worker Bees) are slaves who live in a honeycomb of tiny pods, only leaving when it's time to work. They tend to suffer mentally and physically, and are generally treated like non-human garbage. If they speak out, they are killed immediately by drones. They consist of brainwashed Lambs. Due to brainwashing and mind control, they think their lives are fair and the system is fine, and get angry at those among them who try to revolt, mostly because they stupidly believe they will be upper class someday. Etymology Solaris may be a reference to a 1961 Polish philosophical science fiction novel Solaris by Stanisław Lem. The book centers upon the themes of the nature of human memory, experience and the ultimate inadequacy of communication between human and non-human species. In probing and examining the oceanic surface of the planet Solaris from a hovering research station the human scientists are, in turn, being studied by the sentient planet itself, which probes for and examines the thoughts of the human beings who are analyzing it. Solaris has the ability to manifest their secret, guilty concerns in human form, for each scientist to personally confront. Gallery 23-nanodaughter26.jpg|Solaris. 24-nanodaughter27.jpg|Solaris. Etrenank 001.png|Etrenank - Arbot Plaza. SolarisHair.png|Solarians have blonde hair and blue eyes. Category:Xenogears factions Category:Xenogears locations